Loving Hate
by Frights and Nights
Summary: We love this hate. This hate they gave us. Shunned by everyone, outcasts. But we will rise again, with force! We are here, you can not run. Our hate drives us to continue running, running to save us from this nightmare. This nightmare that is our life. *ON HIATUS*
1. Allegiances UPDATED

**Allegiances**

 _ **BoneClan**_

 **Leader _\- Thornstar ~_** _Large, dark golden brown spotted tabby she-cat with ice, cold, blue eyes. Used to be in BloodClan (Claw Fighter)_

 ** _Deputies -_**

 ** _Littlethorn ~_** _Small, thin, dark brown tom with thin, small, claws, and leaf green eyes (Blood Runner)_

 **Apprentice, Ashpaw**

 ** _Scarletclaw ~_** _Thick-furred, russet-colored she-cat with darker crimson paws, tail tip, ears, and muzzle that fall into shades. Long black claws and rare, warm, dark purple eyes (Fang Hunter)_

 **Apprentice, Duskpaw**

 ** _Healers -_** ** _Whisperfang ~_** _Misty grey she-cat with frosty silver spirals that dance on her tail and front legs. Very long, white fangs and wintery, blue eyes, sister is Thornstar, used to be in BloodClan (used to be a Fang Hunter)_

 ** _Cinderpool ~_** _Thick-furred, small, cinder grey she-cat with ash grey flecks on her head. Rosy brown eyes with a stumpy tail (used to be a Fang Hunter/Apprentice of Whisperfang)_

 **Apprentice, Fallenpaw**

 ** _Claw Fighters_**

 ** _Hawktooth ~_** _A large, dark brown striped tabby with cold, dark brown eyes_

 ** _Quailfeather ~_** _A silvery grey she-cat with rosy brown stripes on her ears, soft, blue eyes_

 **Apprentice, Risingpaw**

 ** _Tawnyrose ~_** _Red tortoiseshell she-cat with wintery grey eyes_

 **Apprentice, Smokepaw**

 ** _Blood Runners_**

 ** _Weaseltail ~_** _Sleek, dark brown tom with a pale brown tail that is very silky. Dark, forest green eyes, brother is Hawktooth_

 **Apprentice, Lightningpaw**

 ** _Owltalon ~_** _Speckled, dark grey tom with white paws, wide amber eyes_

 ** _Fang Hunters_**

 ** _Darkmoon ~_** _Pitch black she-cat with a white moon shape on the side of her right back leg, right eye is dark blue while her left eye is light blue_

 **Apprentice, Nightpaw**

 _ **Brightsun ~** A silver-golden smoky tabby she-cat with gold-amber eyes. Her stripes are pale black spirals and two white flecks above and below her eyes_

 **Apprentice, Morningpaw**

 ** _Apprentices_**

 ** _Morningpaw ~_** _A silky, long-furred she-cat, golden tortoiseshell with a very fluffy, white tail. Has very bright gold eyes and the daughter of Thornstar (Fang Hunter)_

 ** _Nightpaw ~_** _A smoky black she-cat with patches of smoky grey on her tail. Has very fluffy ear tips and a very dark grey, almost black muzzle. Has midnight blue eyes, sister is Morningpaw (Fang Hunter)_

 ** _Lightningpaw ~_** _Yellow tabby tom with amber eyes and a spiked pelt (Blood Runners)_

 ** _Smokepaw ~_** _Fluffy grey she-cat with green eyes and a white underbelly (Claw Fighters)_

 ** _Risingpaw ~_** _Black tom with silver stripes, green eyes (Claw Fighter)_

 ** _Fallenpaw ~_** _Fluffy black she-cat with ginger and yellow patches/streaks; blind blue eyes, brother of Risingpaw (Healer/Apprentice of Cinderpool)_

 ** _Duskpaw ~_** _A dark grey tom with black paws, tail, and ears (Fang Hunter/Apprentice of Scarletclaw)_

 ** _Ashpaw ~_** _Ash grey tom with blue/grey eyes and a white tail tip (Blood Runner/Apprentice of Littlethorn)_

 ** _Den Mothers_**

 ** _Spottedfawn ~_** _Light brown she-cat with white freckles on back and muzzle; light green eyes, daughter is Leafkit (Blood Runner)_

 ** _Featherpool ~_** _Silky, silver she-cat with clear, ocean blue eyes, expecting Hawktooth's kits (Blood Runner)_

 ** _Young Hunters_**

 ** _Leafkit ~_** _Light brown she-cat with three white markings on forehead, like leaves; one amber eye and one green eye (going to be a Claw Fighter)_

 ** _Den Hiders_**

 ** _Sorrel ~_** _A dark red tabby tom, used to be a rogue (used to be a Blood Runner)_

 ** _Storm ~_** _A thick-furred, white tom (used to be a Deputy/Claw Fighter)_

 ** _Rosy ~_** _A rosy brown she-cat, mother of Cinderpool (used to be a Deputy/Blood Runner)_

* * *

 **The Warrior Code of BoneClan**

 **\- The leader's kits will take over the leader**

 **\- If the leader never had kits, one of the deputies will take over, more likely the oldest or the first one**

 **\- Leader's kits must always be a Claw Fighter or a Fang Hunter**

 **\- Cats are allowed to kill other cats if they don't do their job**

 **\- The leader's kits must eat first**

 **\- Blood Runners must be on patrol 24/7**

 **\- Blood Runners may be replaced by other Blood Runners to eat, rest, or heal**

 **\- Blood Runners are only allowed to go to the Healers once a moon** **...**

 **Job Rankings**

 **\- Leader's rank: The highest of the ranking and must always put their Clan FIRST**

 **\- Deputy's rank: The second highest of the ranking, depending on what rank they were before they became deputy. Deputies have an exception of the rules above**

 **\- Healer's rank: The lowest ranking, blind and deaf cats must always be a healer. They heal the injured and the sick, but have last pick on the fresh kill and may only heal themselves once a full moon**

 **\- Claw Fighter's rank: The highest ranking (other than Leader and Deputy) and usually fight for the Clan.**

 **\- Blood Runner's rank: The lowest ranking (other than Healer) and usually patrol or track the prey for the Clan.** **\- Fang Hunter's rank: The second highest ranking (other than Deputy) and usually hunt the prey that the Blood Runner's probably tracked for the Clan.**

 **\- Apprentice's rank: In the middle of the rankings, they train for a specific ranking, and the leader's kits usually have to train for all, but their specific ranking is what they have to train for.**

 **\- Den Mother's rank: Not in the rankings, it's she-cats that are expecting or having kits. They still have to deal with their ranking and usually are judged by it. Den Mother's have an expectation of the rules above.**

 **\- Young Hunter's rank: Not in the rankings and are soon later trained or judged by their ranking at 3 moons old. Young Hunters are kits born or raised in the Clan that's under 5 moons old.**

 **\- Den Hider's rank: Not in the rankings and are not judged by their old ranking, expect if they're a deputy. They also are only judged by their ranking when picking prey.**

 **...**

 **There are exceptions to the rankings, they can go up or down, depending on how well they do in the Clan. They are usually killed if they do horrible or don't do their job in the Clan.**

 **All the cats in the Clan will guard the camp, mostly Blood Runners.**


	2. Prologue - Another Word for Death

Thundering paw steps echoed off the alley's walls. A black tabby was a blur to the other cats in the cold alley. The tabby was dodging cans and the sound of an angry dog. A puddle splashed onto the tabby's leg, sinking into their fur.

"Thornstar! Thornstar!" The tabby cried, as he entered into a clearing, avoiding the guard's gaze. Trash cans and boxes were on the ground, not having that much shelter. Pairs of eyes lit up, glowing in the dark surroundings. A golden she-cat walked out, her piercing green eyes stabbing at the tabby's chest.

"What?" She hissed, stomping up to the tabby, her ears flat against her head and her teeth bared. The tabby looked up at the large she-cat, her muscles rippling under her golden pelt.

"Blood..Clan...gone..." The tabby huffed out, panting. The she-cat swiped at the cat's head, her claws unsheathe, surely to leave a scar on the tom.

"What. Happened. To. Them!?" She yowled, her voice rising into the darkening sky. The tabby panted, his eyes lowering to the ground. Pain surged from the scar to his paws, his eyes closing.

"They are...dead!" The tabby huffed, his legs shaking. The she-cat's eyes lighten, before a smirk replaced her aggressive feature.

"That's great news," She whispered. _'We're on top again! Now that Scourge is out of the way, now we control the allies."_ She thought, before turning away, going back into her "den" that was a fallen box. The tabby huffed, before slowly walking back to the den, but a white tom stopped him. The white tom's eyes burned into the tabby's blue ones. The white tom with large, his eyes surely proved that. He bared his teeth, growling.

"You're still on patrol! Now go!" The white tom growled, stomping forward to the smaller, younger tom, making the rocks jump into the air. The tabby backed up, before he bumped into another cat. He whipped around, muttering a quick sorry. The white tom stomped onto the younger tom's tail, making him yowl, raising his head, but was stopped when the she-cat that he bumped into, grabbed his throat, digging their teeth into the tabby's throat. His blood washed onto the cat's tongue, red dots forming around the cat's teeth.

Blood was flowing out of the tabby's mouth, his eyes wide, almost frozen like a lake in leafbare. The tabby was trying to gasp air, but air couldn't help him now. His blood tickled down his neck, straining his fur red. Jaws were soon released from his throat, tearing flesh with it, letting him breath, but the white tom pushed him down into the ground. The white tom dug his claws into the tabby's shoulders, ripping fur and flesh, making the tabby a bloody mesh. The other cat was clawing at the tabby's eyes, ready to gauge them out.

The tabby's vision was turning black, no longer seeing anything else. He felt a sharp pain in his neck, before his spirit was released from his bruised form. His attackers stopped clawing at him, backing away. Their muzzles and paws were covered with red blood, their eyes full of justice and victory. The cats looked at each other, before picking up the dead cat's body. As they approached the entrance of their "camp", the guard eyed them warily. "What are you doing, carrying out a loyal subject?" The guard growled, his eyes narrowed. The white tom dropped the tabby, before answering.

"He wasn't doing his job! He was supposed to be on patrol, but he wasn't," The tom answered.

"But I just saw him report to the leader!"

"Yes, but he was still on patrol. He was trying to go to the den, not obeying orders! You know how it is."

"Yes, if you don't do your job, you get killed." The white tom picked up the tabby again and the two cats left, leaving the guard to think.


	3. Chapter 1 - No Storm is Without Rain

**Disclaimer: Warrior doesn't belong to me. The names, Hawktooth, Scarletclaw, Littlethorn, and Whisperfang belongs to _Dusky is a fan of Graystripe._ Fallenpaw and Risingpaw belongs to _Zeldaaaaa._ Ashpaw and Smokepaw belongs to _Dusky is a fan of Graystripe._ Lightningpaw belongs to _Storm-Willow-Silver/Storm._ Spottedfawn and Leafkit belongs to _A Very Scarlet Christmas._ Duskpaw belongs to _Tidesong the Bounty Hunter._**

* * *

Rain was pouring, _again._ The fresh stench of it hit her senses, blocking off the scents of the mouse. She jumped up, growling as the mouse skirted off. She jumped onto a fallen trash can, but failed as she slipped off. The sky's tears started to stick to her fur. She shook it off, before jumping back on top of the trash can.

 _'There must be something good here! Hopefully not bird again,'_ She sighed as she watched a small, brown bird poke at the ground. _'Stupid bird! It's right next to you! Might as well catch it.'_

She quietly walked over to the edge of the can, making sure she didn't slip on anything, her pupils slowly changing into silver slits. She quietly slipped into the hunter's crouch, her claws starting to poke out. Her tail shifted in between her legs, before shooting forward as she jumped. Her back claws softly hit the can's edge, echoing off the stone walls. The bird's head popped up, spreading it's wings. Her claws suddenly snatched at the bird's wings, forcing her weight onto the bird.

The bird squawked and squeaked, it's beak ready to poke at her eye. Her jaws snapped shut around the neck, soft flesh and blood meeting her tongue. She tore into the bird, breaking bones and flesh. Her pupils quickly became normal, as she raised her head. The bird's wing bones were slightly poking out, just like it's neck bone. The life in the bird's eye had faded away, it's eyes now staring lifelessly at her. She snorted and picked it up, soft blood dripping onto her paws.

 _'Great, now I have more wet paws!'_ She growled as rain started to pour onto her head. She huffed and quickly ran past the trash can she had stayed on. Running past other cats, her fur was quickly drenched once it got dry. She growled as she saw more cats pouring into the alley. She stopped, knocking a small can into a large tom. The tom's dark brown fur didn't stick out as much as his bright yellow eyes.

"Falcon?" She asked quietly, dropping her bird. The tom's eyes burned into hers', quickly kicking the can out of his way.

"What now?" He hissed, as his eyes started to eye the bird. His yellow eyes soon alerted back to the smaller cat's eyes. His long tail flicked back and forth as he waited for the she-cat's answer. More rain poured onto his fur, making him growl in annoyance.

"Nothing much, you?" She asked as she soon picked up the bird, ready to run back to her Clan.

"Same old, same old. Still have to beg for food or eat out of the trash. Any good hunting places?" He asked, as another cat shoved him away. He growled, baring his teeth at the cat who shoved him. The cat hissed back, lashing out before being chased out by another cat, their tails vanishing into the air.

"Try near the old alley, that's where the rats and the mice eat. Anyways, I have to go, got to fed the Clan!" She squeaked, dropping her bird again and brushed her head against his. "Stay out of trouble."

She quickly picked her bird up again, running past the tom, and into the alley her Clan stayed. Falcon's eyes followed the sleek she-cat, his tail slowly flicking. The she-cat quickly skirted away from the fence the barking dog lived, her ears pushed back to her head. Her fur shook with the wind as she braced herself for her mother to give her a lecture, but instead she found the alley and the camp ground empty. Her eyes alerted to two fallen trash cans.

One was almost filled with herbs and one little kit, while Cinderpool and Fallenpaw ran back and forth to Whisperfang, who neatly placed each herb to the back of the can. Blood Runners were helping with the elders and queens. Leafkit was poking her head out of the trash can, her eyes wide with curiosity. She huffed as she walked over to her mother, who was giving orders to the Clan.

"No! Owltalon, get back here now! Weaseltail, make sure the elders are with the healers! No not there!" Thornstar yowled, who was sitting on a pile of bones. "Lightningpaw! The prey doesn't go there! Get out of there Ashpaw! Owltalon, help out Featherpool, now!"

She flicked her ear as she watched her mother order. Sorrel, Storm, Rosy, Spottedfawn, and finally Featherpool were with the healers, Cinderpool being the last to enter.

"Doesn't it look like they're going to get squashed Nightpaw?" A soft laughter echoed into Nightpaw's ear. She jumped up and turned around, fur bristling, facing a fluffy she-cat.

"Yeah, yeah they do Morningpaw. I think we are going to need three, no four trash cans!" She growled as her sister started to poke at her bird. "Stop poking it!"

"Whatever," Her sister muttered, who soon started to groom her fur, pushing down her fluffy fur which was probably filled with water. Nightpaw rolled her eyes and watched as the rest of the apprentices and deputies filled up the other trash can. With one quick look, she spotted the fresh kill pile in the can. She started to set her way to the can, when thunder and lightning crashed together, her tail shooting upward. She looked up at the air, her senses high.

"W-what was that?" She murmured, her eyes wide with fear. Her sister looked at her, before quickly vanishing when more thunder hit. Nightpaw quickly followed Morningpaw's led, who was heading towards the other trash can. Suddenly Claw Fighters, Fang Hunters, and Blood Runners pushed themselves into the can, blocking any light. She pushed herself forward, trying to spot anything. After fighting through the ocean of furs, both the trash cans were locked together, her eyes meeting with her aunt, Whisperfang.

"Where's mother?" Nightpaw quietly asked, as she pushed herself forward to look at Whisperfang.

"She's coming, there's a space for her," Whisperfang whispered, "you should get some sleep, it's going to be a while."

Nightpaw rolled her eyes, but curled up next to Whisperfang, listening to the breath of her family. She could hear quick whispering and slight arguments, but they were all like whispers in a fog, her breath starting to rise, then slow down. She curled her tail around her body, the water slowly fell off her fur, devolving and forever lost, soon replaced with many others.


End file.
